reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Herd
| image = File:Rdr_the_herd01.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Pike's Basin | end = Armadillo | prereqs = | giver = | location = New Austin | rewards = XP | previous = The Kidnapped Girl | next = The River }} is a multiplayer co-op mission included in the Red Dead Redemption Outlaws to the End DLC pack. Story Cattle rustlers have stolen a cattleman's herd and taken cover in Pike's Basin. The players are hired to fight their way in and clear out the rustlers, and then use teamwork to lead the herd back to Armadillo. Walkthrough Once the cattle rustlers are cleared out of the camp in the basin, and the cattle herd is released, the players need to call their horses and lead the herd out of the basin, while taking fire from other cattle rustlers on the ledges overhead. All the while the players need to keep at least five cattle alive. Once the cattle are out of the basin, rustlers will begin attacking on horseback. The players lead the cattle through the fields, past The Hanging Rock, and into Armadillo. Tips & Hints * When leading the cattle out through the valley, the marksmen who appear on the ridges above can be hard to hit from below. Once passed the second checkpoint, there should be a narrow path that takes up to the ridge where the rustlers spawn, making eliminating them much, much easier. * Once outside of Pike's Basin, it's best to keep the cattle moving at pace, as the rustlers will keep on spawning, no matter how many are killed. This may be a good way to farm kills, but can lead to the team being overwhelmed. *If the players are having a difficult time targeting the bandits, try shooting their horses instead. If a bandit is taken from his horse, he will turn tail and run. This not only gives players an opportunity to shoot them in the back, but it also stops the bandits from shooting the cattle. This strategy is particularly effective in the Advanced version of this mission. * Note that you won't get gold for having a good completion time. If you can't get gold, try killing more enemies and saving more cattle instead of trying to get a good completion time. * Pressing up on the D-Pad will make the player whistle to the herd which will cause it to speed up and, in most cases, will cause stragglers to realign with the rest of the herd. The herd is also harder to hit when moving fast. If attempting to get a better time, use of this technique is imperative. *When moving the herd out of the pen, it can prove useful to have one player hang back and drive the herd whilst the remaining team members ride ahead and take out the sharpshooters along the path. Taking the narrow path to the left of the main trail makes picking the Cattle Rustlers off much simpler. Glitches *A known glitch on both versions of the game is that once the mission has started, a message will appear saying "too many cows have been killed", and if the mission is attempted again, the same message will appear. Gallery TheHerd.png|Guiding cattle home to Armadillo. External Links To Rockstargames website Related Content Category:Outlaws to the End missions Category:Multiplayer